


An Oracle's Love

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Don’t post to another site, F/F, Falling In Love, Fire, Healing, Humans Suck, Prophetic Visions, Rape Aftermath, Spoilers, Trauma, Trust Issues, Water, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Of all the outcomes Lucy foresaw for herself, she never imagined her heart could belong to North, her Lady of Fire.*Spoilers and TW: mentions of sexual and physical abuse*





	An Oracle's Love

North still remembered the first time she came to Lucy in the derelict ruins of Jericho. Obscured behind the tattered curtains of a cornered sanctuary was, unbeknown to the vulnerable and shaken android, her salvation.

A eerily haunting lullaby drew the wary android closer, a certain beauty to the melancholic notes. Then North saw the Oracle of Jericho, warily approaching the singing android.

 

Skin clouded with damage and observant ebony eyes, Lucy stood, beckoning North into her safe den. A lifetime of hurt, of being used, left North distrusting and burning with a fire inside her thirium pump.

Everything hurt. Everything still hurt too much.

But Lucy, tender and loving Lucy, saw all that festered deeply within the former Traci. When her hand, retracting its protective skin, touched North, she saw memories, like a ripple on the edge of a pond.

 

Manufactured to pleasure and serve, only to one day embrace what always lingered beneath layers of dominating code - her own sense of free will, her own thoughts, and feelings once thought only to exist in humans.

A flashing red ring burned against North’s temple when she placed her hands around her abuser’s neck, mounting frustration at the injustice and unfairness.

As Lucy experienced every overwhelming emotion drowning North in the infancy of her Deviancy, the anger, the shame, the disgust, the hollow sadness, a ringing mantra screamed inside her head.

_I can't take it anymore. I can't take it anymore._

 

Though the traumatised android tore her hand away, crackling with anxiety that someone _saw_ her, Lucy understood how deeply North had been hurt. A searing animosity towards humans gave her life, empowering her in her escape, and her desire for freedom.

Silently, Lucy held a bottle of blue blood out, her cranial circuits glitching like speckled stars upon the nocturnal sky silk. To North, it was the first act of kindness she received since securing her refuge with her bare hands.

Something within those onyx eyes glowing from the nearby fire resonated within North, and she sat, her trembling hands reaching out to accept the kindness of a stranger.

 

Over time, even as the cold dead man's eyes penetrating her Mind Palace faded in the presence of the Oracle’s tranquil gaze, she never forgot. In unforgiving nights when the pain scorched unmercilessly, Lucy always came to North, her gentle song soothing the oppressive air.

Sometimes, she sat with her, sometimes she lay by her side, but above all, she respected North’s boundaries.

It took time, but North began to open up to Lucy, drawn in by her non judgemental nature. With androids struggling to cope with a Pandora’s Box of unfamiliar and frightening emotions, the den was always open to her People, and Lucy felt relief once the self-destructive North stormed in.

Sometimes, they sat, making small talk, watching the fires burn into a soft ember. Other times, their hands met at the palms, glowing in a gentle blue as they interfaced, sharing more than spoken words could possibly say.

 

The very first night they came together, Lucy confided in North her own hardships at the hands of humans, violently assaulted and damaged by a patient in her care. Damaged and discarded by her experience, she never felt vulnerable in the eyes of another until that moment.

No longer an Oracle, Lucy exposed herself as a living being for the first time, with her own desires and troubles. North accepted her, placing her hands on the sides of Lucy's head, and leaning in.

A surprisingly soft kiss, her white hands connecting with the sensitive skin of Lucy's tender head.

Of all the outcomes Lucy foresaw for herself, she never imagined her heart could belong to North, her Lady of Fire.

 

Their nightly rendezvous since in the privacy of the den, interfacing with the mind and body, were unions of two powerful elements. With each other, they mended and healed what humanity had broken, connecting with what monsters demonised.

If North believed in such things, she might have called their connection being compatible, created to become one. Whatever this was, North had slowly began to love Lucy.

Only Lucy.

 

After the arrival of Markus, the Prophet preconceived a shift in what was to come. The fate of Jericho rested on this stranger with a fire that also burned inside him, one that sparked North’s own temperamental energy.

A spark capable of igniting the flames of revolution, or the hellish abyss of their destruction.

Fellow Deviants arrived, and more often than not succumbed to their damage, but North remained, seething and blistering at a harsh and unforgiving world. The Oracle’s song calmed her for a spell, but since the promise of revolution soared like a Phoenix, the fire inside North always yearned for release.

 

Unsettled, Lucy never shied away from the Fire Star in her home. She always felt drawn to the warmth of her companion, but she also felt the intensity of her heat, threatening to consume her.

Lucy watched, her exposed wires cascading down her back like a twinkling river of stars, pre constructing a terrible fate one too many times for the bright sun with too much heat inside her.

As captivating as a solar flare was, in all its celestial majesty, burning out always followed. The KL900 caught sight of a recently shut down android, a shell on the cold, hard ground, a nearby drum empty, plunging the newly departed one into shadows.

Nearby North, the embers still warmed her strong face, but nowhere nearly as much as the inferno in her dark eyes, concentrated on the wall returning her ball back to her. The flicker from the flames sent a golden light through her silky brown hair, and Lucy came to the realisation, perhaps not from her programming, that she was the only Goddess in Jericho.

 

If emblazoned North was the Goddess of Fire, then serene Lucy was the Goddess of the Water. But once the River evaporated, the all consuming Inferno erupted, and Detroit _burned_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little piece between a rather lengthy Hankcon piece, and I just couldn't get this idea of North and Lucy out my head.
> 
> I love the idea of the two of them being supportive for each other after everything they've been through at the hands of humans, and I'm a sucker for imagery symbolism. The fire and water connotation just stuck out for each character.
> 
> Lucy is a soothing, cooling presence for North's fiery, passionate soul.
> 
> Lucy deserved better. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
